Illuminated
by Valmorel
Summary: Merthur. Une chanson fredonnée, une flèche déviée, une vie sauvée. Une amitié en péril ?


**Note** : J'ai décidé d'entreprendre une machination de renflouement des fandoms que j'aime et qui semblent... Désertés de la communauté. S'il vous plait les gens, au lieu d'écrire une énième fic Harry/Draco qui conterait leur révélation mutuelle d'un amour impossible et torturé, laissez parler vos talents sur d'autres couples !

**Pairing** : Merlin/Arthur, parce que je le vaux bien.

**Disclaimer** : La BBC a créé les personnages, cependant je me suis inspirée d'une vidéo youtube qui raconte l'histoire suivante en images. Tapez « illuminated - arthur/merlin » sur youtube, et vous trouverez. (Ps : la chanson est d'enfer!)

**Rating** : K+ (un jour du M, peut-être...)

_**Illuminated**_

Arthur n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, il ruminait quelques sombres pensées sans parvenir néanmoins à trouver le sommeil.

Les images de l'après-midi lui revinrent en mémoire. Un bruit de pas précipités dans son dos. Des branches d'arbre qui craquent. La garde de son épée dans sa paume. Une flèche qui arrive droit sur lui. Un cri.

Arthur se tourna sur le côté.

Un grincement se fit entendre. Un rai de lumière trancha le clair-obscur de la chambre, seulement éclairée par l'astre lunaire et l'âtre de la cheminée où se consumait encore une bûche résistante. Arthur ouvrit complètement les yeux, qu'il avait clôt quelques minutes plus tôt. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Sa main serpenta jusqu'à son épée, dont il gardait le fourreau juste à côté de son lit. Il attrapa fermement la garde, et, entendant la personne avancer jusqu'à son lit, se releva brutalement, brandissant fermement sa lame sous le coup de l'intrus.

C'était Merlin.

Ils se figèrent, l'un dans une attitude pacifiste, les mains levées au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre menaçant, son épée à deux centimètres de la jugulaire du premier. Arthur plongea son regard dans celui de Merlin, et ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt lui revint aussitôt en mémoire.

**Début du flash-back**

La flèche qui siffle dans l'air. Un cri de désespoir "NON !" Arthur qui se retourne juste à temps pour voir un homme en cotte de maille, armé d'une arbalète, s'avancer vers lui. Merlin, animé par la peur, lance un sort un peu n'importe comment. Ses yeux deviennent dorés, et il dévie la flèche ainsi que l'attaquant d'ailleurs, l'envoyant s'écraser sur un arbre. Arthur reste figé de stupeur.

Merlin n'ose plus rien dire, de peur d'aggraver sa situation. Certes, il vient de lui sauver la vie, mais est-ce suffisant pour s'assurer de ne pas être condamné ? Un tremblement vigoureux s'empare de lui. Arthur ne dit toujours rien. Il se contente d'empoigner l'homme qui essayé d'attenter à sa vie, toujours inconscient, pour le ramener au château. Il le hisse sur son cheval après l'avoir ligoté. Puis, il enfourche aussi sa monture et s'éloigne, sans un regard pour son serviteur.

Merlin, tremblant de peur, fait de même et le suit à une distance respectable. Arrivés au château, Merlin ne sait pas quoi faire. Doit-il reste avec Arthur et attendre patiemment qu'il ne le dénonce ? Ou peut-il aller régler quelques dernières affaires avant d'être condamné ? Arthur tranche pour lui : d'un geste de la main, il le somme de le suivre. Merlin s'exécute, la mort dans l'âme, et les pas qui le mènent à la salle du trône lui semblent être si durs à effectuer.

Arthur se présente devant son père, l'assaillant traîné par un garde. Le blond explique les détails de leur agression, et Merlin se raidit dans l'expectative de ce qui va suivre. A sa grande stupeur, Arthur affirme avec assurance que "heureusement, ses réflexes lui ont permis des les sauver Merlin et lui, son aptitude au combat singulier lui ayant permis d'assommer l'homme." Ce dernier sera condamné à la prison dès qu'il sera réveillé.

Uther opine de la tête. Bien mon fils. Vous pouvez disposer. Arthur s'incline, Merlin de même quoique un peu moins gracieusement. Ils sortent de la salle. Arthur n'a toujours pas proféré une parole à son égard. Merlin commence "Pourquoi... ?" Le blond l'arrête. "Parce que. Tu as beau... Être comme tu es. Tu restes Merlin. Tu m'as sauvé la vie plus de fois qu'il ne m'est possible de les compter. Alors voilà. Cependant... Comprend-moi Merlin." Ce dernier ne peut que hocher la tête piteusement. Il comprend. "Tu as peur de moi ?" demande-t-il néanmoins. Arthur réfléchit soigneusement avant de répondre "Je n'ai pas peur de toi, mais de ce que tu es capable de faire." Il tourne les talons et s'en va. Il a besoin de réfléchir, et cela même s'il s'agit de Merlin. Nous parlons de magie après tout.

**Fin du flash-back**

Arthur avait passé l'après-midi à réfléchir, à tourner le problème dans tous les sens. Merlin était un sorcier. Il abritait un sorcier sous son toit depuis 4 ans. Cette pensée lui était quelque peu dérangeante suite à son éducation, mais savoir qu'il s'agissait de Merlin domptait légèrement ses craintes. Il ne parvenait pas à se mettre d'accord avec lui-même sur ce qu'il allait advenir du sorcier. Finalement, il s'était mis au lit sans avoir la moindre ébauche de réponse.

Et maintenant, Merlin se trouvait là, assis sur le rebord de son lit, à le regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus l'air de dire "Arthur c'est moi, Merlin, je suis parfaitement innocent et tu ne le sais que trop bien !" Arthur soupira, et laissa retomber son épée sur la couverture. Merlin esquissa un sourire. "As-tu eu le temps de réfléchir à propos... de moi ?" demanda-t-il timidement. Arthur grimaça "Je crois que... J'ai peur de la magie. J'ai été élevé dans sa haine, et il m'est difficile de pouvoir l'imaginer comme autre chose qu'un... outil de destruction." Merlin acquiesça, s'humidifia légèrement les lèvres et dit : "Je sais Arthur, je comprends. Mais il faut que tu saches que je suis né avec. J'ai grandi avec, je me suis développé avec, et elle a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Sans elle, je ne serai pas le Merlin que tu connais." Ce fut au tour d'Arthur d'acquiescer.

Le regard de Merlin se fit malicieux. "La magie n'est pas forcément néfaste. Regarde." Ses yeux prirent cette étrange couleur dorée. Il tendit la main devant lui, entre eux deux, paume vers le ciel, et murmura quelque chose. Une boule irisée sortir de sa paume, éclairant d'une curieuse lueur les murs de la chambre. Arthur se raidit mais ne put s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux la boule lumineuse.

Lorsque Merlin fit cesser l'incantation, les yeux d'Arthur remontèrent sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Ils se regardèrent longuement, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis maintenant 4 ans. Mais rarement cela avait été aussi intense, et chacun détourna le regard, troublé. Après un silence, ils reprirent chacun la parole au même moment. Ils rirent, un peu gênés. Arthur incita Merlin à commencer. "Je suis tellement désolé que tu l'ai appris de cette façon... Je ne pouvais pas te le dire avant, le risque était trop grand pour que je n'envisage ne serait-ce que d'y faire allusion..." Arthur ne répondit rien. Il savait que Merlin avait raison. Ce dernier le regardait avec crainte.

Arthur eut alors un sourire narquois. "Tu n'es pas très dégourdi pour un sorcier. Comme quoi, tout n'est pas lié." Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent de la joie d'être pardonné. Arthur, téméraire, se pencha légèrement vers lui. Il avait toujours eu envie de tester. De voir si Merlin restait insensible à son charme ou si l'attirance était réciproque. Alors, porté par l'ambiance du moment, chacun à demi-voilà par l'obscurité, il tenta.

Il y eu un moment de suspens. Le brun pencha la tête, indécis sur la conduite à adopter. Puis lui aussi, il se décida. Haussant les épaules dans une réponse muette à ses propres pensées, il rapprocha sa tête de celle d'Arthur, qui combla la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant ce qu'il leur sembla être une minute, ou une heure. Ils ne savaient plus trop où ils en étaient réellement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Arthur roula sur le côté, libérant ainsi une place à Merlin. Ce dernier se glissa immédiatement dans le lit, pour venir se blottir contre le flanc chaud d'Arthur.

Ce fut exactement ici, à ce moment, à cet endroit, que Arthur Pendragon cessa d'avoir peur de la magie. Car si un être comme Merlin la pratiquait, alors cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça n'est-ce pas ?

**Fin (ou commencement).**


End file.
